The International Telecommunication Union Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T) has developed a series of Optical Transport Network (OTN) standards for wavelength division multiplexed (WDM) networks. These standards cover the physical layer, signal rate, format, and equipment requirements for transmitting/receiving data across optical fiber channels. As used herein, an OTN is a network implemented in accordance with the ITU-T Recommendation G.709 standard for WDM signals.
OTNs are, in general, data networks comprised of nodes connected by optical fiber channels. OTNs provide dense wavelength division multiplexed (DWDM) links that allow for high data rates, multiplexing, switch management, supervision, and survivability of optical channels and signals. Given their high data rates, OTNs are well suited for applications requiring data transmissions across great distances.